The present invention relates to windsock decoys and, more particularly, to windsock decoys faced other than parallel to the wind.
Currently, windsock decoy spreads all look unnatural in that the decoys all face into the wind in the same direction unlike a natural flock of waterfowl that face in various directions. These windsock decoys, which all point in the same direction, appear unnatural to the large flocks of geese being lured and they become wary of the lines of decoys. The decoy head is generally placed above the wind entry hole of a body bag.
As can be seen, there is a need for a windsock decoy that positions in various directions other than just parallel with the wind creating a more natural appearance of a flock of feeding birds.